


Dollhouse

by TheArtfulWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Annie and Eren are bro's, Based on a song, Because I need more of that, Bully Jean Kirstein, Currently being re-written, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug dealer Jean, Eren stop popping boners, Fluff, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hange is spelled Hanji, Lots of it, M/M, Non Binary Hange, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, funny kenny, mentions of mike/hange, pining eren, side pairings, this tag though, yeager is spelled jaeger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jaegers were perfect. They owned a large house with a pool and hottub in the backyard. Acres of land. The father and husband, Grisha Jaeger was a renowned doctor and saved countless lives with his work. The mother and wife, Carla, was a stunning beauty among women. Their son Eren, was a young upcoming martial artist at the age of 17. The picture perfect family. Until someone looks through the curtain. </p><p>Eren see's things no one else see's, his father cheating, his mother alcohol abuse, his own addictions. When Eren is assigned a tutor in school he'll so anything to preserve the Dollhouse he calls home.</p><p>IMPORTANT UPDATE IN CHAPTER 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my other fics heres a new one! Go me. So this is based on the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

Eren lay in a haze in his bedroom. His limbs were heavy and his movements sluggish as he turned his head to the side. Listening to the ticking of his clock. As he lay there, the sound of the front door to their massive house opened and closed, echoing through out the empty house. He looked at the clock sitting on his bedside and saw that it was noon. His eyes traveled further to the right and they landed on a picture. In it were three people, his mother, father, and himself, all smiling wide grins. Eren laughed weakly, thinking of how ironic the photo was. They all looked so happy when in fact, that was the complete opposite. He couldn’t be more miserable in that house. Most people believed them to be happy. After were all to them they were the perfect family. His father was a successful doctor, able to perform miracles on his patients. He was practically famous in his field. He made enough money that his mother didn’t have to work. They had a massive house with several cars and even a pool out back. So yes they should have been happy shouldn't they? Eren laughed again, only this time louder and crazier, he didn’t have to worry about his father yelling upstairs about how loud he was being. Indeed to everyone the Jaeger seemed to be the perfect family but if you look through the curtains when no one is around, you’ll see a different side to them. The father was an abusive adulter, his favorite past time beating his wife and son. The bruises were easy to hide, his mother wouldn’t leave the house and Eren was in martial arts so he always blamed it on that. The mother was an alcoholic to try and forget the infidelity, and pain of the bruises. Speaking of his mother.

 

Eren dragged himself off his bed and down the stairs, stumbling like a drunk man. He entered their large living room and walked over to the couch where his mother was passed out on. The scent of alcohol hung in the air and clung to her clothes. A bottle dangled from her hand. Eren kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder saying.

 

“Mom wake up. Dad’s with a slut.” His mother didn’t move. She probably blacked out. After a few more attempts of trying to get his mother in some kind of conscious state, Eren gave up and stumbled back up the stairs and into his bedroom.He collapsed onto his bed and mused on the thought of how long his mother had been addicted to the taste of liquor. He knew it was to cope, she wasn’t the only one. Her son was smoking cannabis . Eren reached his arm over and picked up his blunt, bringing it to his lips and taking a drag from it. He’d have to air out his room later but right now he didn’t care, he just let the drug drag him back into a haze of drugs.

  
_Yeah… We’re a perfect family._ He thought.


	2. Behind the Curtains

Eren stared down at his bowl swirling the contents of it. His foot tapped to the music blaring in his ears, it was an attempt in ignoring the fighting going on around him. Though the music was turned up all the way he could still hear the yelling over it. He was use to it by now, hell it was basically part of his morning routine. Get up, get dressed, brush his teeth, go downstairs and listen to his parents bitch at eachother. It barely fazed him when verbal fights broke out, he actually expected them.

 

Eren let out a sigh as the yelling intensified and pressed the heel of his palm to his eyelids. It felt like someone was taking a hammer to his head. He had probably overdone it with the weed yesterday and was now suffering the consequences.

 

The sound of skin on skin contact, a shriek of pain, and the crashing of plates made Eren turn around to look through the doorway leading into the kitchen. His mother lay on the floor surrounded by broken plates, his father stood over her, arm raised to hit her again. Eren sat in his seat frozen as his father hit his mother again. He had witnessed scenes like this since he was young but they still managed to terrify him. Without thinking Eren rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen. His brain yelled at him to get out of there, away from his father’s fury but he kept walking forward. He shoved his father away from his mother, standing over her protectively . His father stumbled and turned to glare at Eren causing him to shiver and the anger he felt dissipate to fear.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Grisha asked and took a step towards him. He fought the urge to run and hide away in his closet like he used to when he was young. He had to protect his mother even if it meant he had to take the brunt of his father's rage. “I asked you a question.” Grisha took another step towards him. “If I ask you a question you answer me.” Now his voice had dropped to a low growl. Eren’s throat felt dry.

 

“You’re not touching her.” Eren finally whispered in shaky voice. He stared down at the floor. He knew that if he looked his father in the eyes again he’d run off and leave his mother on the floor defenseless. He was a coward. He could feel his father staring down at him and he waited.

 

Eren’s head whipped to the side when his father punched him. He fell to the side and his head collided with the counter. His vision swam and he could feel blood pour out of the wound. His mother shrieked and crawled over towards him. She yelled something at his father but he couldn’t make out the words at all.

 

“Move aside woman. If he wants to get his ass beat let him.” Grisha said. Carla glared up at her husband and defiantly said.

 

“He’s had enough! This is between you and me.” Grisha started down at his wife before glancing at his watch. He was going to be late for his job if he didn’t move. “I expect this mess to be cleaned up when I get home.” He said and then left. With him gone Carla began to look over her son worriedly. She gently touched the cut causing a groan from him. She let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around his waist. She managed to haul Eren up to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom, her son leaning heavily on her. Suddenly he pitched forward, catching himself on the toilet. He opened the lid, leaned his head down and began to vomit into the bowl.

 

Carla knelt down beside him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He sat back once he was done and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. The bile burned his throat and his head was pounding. He couldn’t see straight and when he tried to stand he doubled over when a wave of nausea slammed into him.

 

“Fuck.” He slurred and fell to the floor, his mother immediately dropped down next to him. In her arms were medical supplies she had grabbed from the cabinet. She poured some disinfected on a cloth and dabbed at the cut. Eren winced and she murmured an apology. They sat in silence as his mother cleaned his wound then stuck a bandaged on it.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that...:” She said finally breaking the silence.

 

“And what? Let him beat you into a bloody pulp?” Eren asked?

 

“I could have handled it.”

 

“Yeah getting thrown to the ground is totally handling it.” His mother sighed.

 

“It’s not like this is the first time.” Eren bit his lip and looked away from his mother. He knew that. He had seen the abuse his mother went through every day yet he never tried to help her. He truly was a coward.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” His mother whispered. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

  
“You probably have a concussion. I’ll call your school and tell them you can’t come in.” She said. Eren sat alone on the bathroom floor, his head spinning, afraid to move. His eyes began to sting and he sniffed, laying down on his side on the floor. A voice chanted in the back of his mind _coward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ereri blog is i'm-always-a-slut-for-ereri.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends like I haven't updated in 8 months and slides this here.* Ahahahahahha..... I'm sorry something happened back in December and I had a hard time adjusting to it and had no energy to write. I may have also started 10 different stories and all of them are ereri...... I have a problem. Anyway enjoy this very belated chapter.

Carla allowed Eren to stay home for two days before sending him back to school. With his grades he couldn’t afford to miss any more was her reasoning. It didn’t matter though, he usually skipped in order to smoke. When he did attend class he was usually to high to pay any attention. The teachers either didn’t notice or they did but didn’t care, he wasn’t the first or last student to go to class high as balls. His friends also knew he was on them, having caught him smoking a blunt behind the school, and scolded him for it any chance they got. He was also usually too high to care about that either. 

 

The morning he returned to school he smoked the last of his stash, he dreaded having to go to his dealer, he was such an ass. Eren tried to brush his hair so that it covered the rather large cut on his forehead. If Mikasa saw it she would flip her shit. She was like a sister to him. An extremely overprotective, and slightly obsessive sister. He pushed his way through the throng of teenagers to get to his locker, only to see two people standing there already. 

 

Armin was the first to notice him, the blonder eagerly waving to get his attention, and Eren returned it, all the while smiling dopily. Mikasa turned to see whoever Armin was waving at, her steel grey eyes softened at the sight of him. But it immediately hardened into a stern glare when he got close.

 

“Eren Jaeger where the hell have you been?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah we’ve been calling and texting you. Well mostly Mikasa.” Said person elbowed the blonde in the side. 

 

“Really?” Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and sure enough, there were multiple missed calls from both of them. The majority being from Mikasa just like Armin said. Guess he’d been to out of it to notice his phone blowing up. “Huh.”

 

“Don’t ‘huh’ us. Where the hell were you?” Mikasa questioned and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Didn’t feel to good that’s all.” He lied. Well technically it was the truth, he got smacked around by his dad so he was pretty sure that warranted  _ not feeling well _ . They both stared at him, well more like at his ears. He cursed and prayed that they weren’t red. Whenever he lied his ears would go red, it was like a built in lie detector and it sucked. He was used to lying and he had everything down that could possibly give him away, all except for his ears. They always gave him away. Armin reached over and tugged on one of them.

 

“Well they aren’t red so I guess you’re telling the truth.” Eren swatted his hand and gave a half-hearted glare at the blonde. Armin only laughed. Eren turned to his locker to open it. When he looked at the dial he squinted his eyes studying it. It was probably the drugs pumping through his system, but he couldn’t make out any of the numbers, his fingers fumbled with it, and he realized he didn’t even remember his combination to it. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. 

“Uh Eren? You okay there? You’ve been staring at your locker for a while.” Armin said with concern in his voice. 

 

“What? Oh yeah I’m fine- OW! Mikasa what the fuck!?” Eren’s chin got grabbed and his head was forcefully turned to face Mikasa. Her other hand came up and pulled his eyelids so she could look into his eye. Seeming satisfied after staring for a few moments, she let him go and fixed a glare on him. 

 

“It’s not even first hour and you’re already high?” She hissed lowly. Eren rolled his eyes and groaned as she began to give a lecture to him. He glanced over her shoulder and his heart sped up, well more than it already was on the drugs. Mikasa was still talking but Eren was more focused on the four people standing a few feet behind her. Well one person really.

 

Levi Ackerman. An extremely attractive senior in Eren’s opinion. According to Mikasa he was a distant cousin of hers. No surprise really, they look surprisingly similar for coursin’s. He was leaning against a locker, a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face as a ponytailed brunette gestured wildly at him. Eren’s eyes raked down his body shamelessly, he was wearing a tight black shirt and snug fitting jeans that looked painted on. It was honestly unfair how attractive he looked without even trying. Raven black hair shaved into an undercut with the fringe still falling in his eyes. Those eyes were silver, much like Mikasa’s but narrower and even more severe. Glaring at everything and everyone as if they’d insulted him just with their presence. Which wouldn’t surprise Eren as he’d never seen him talk to anyone other than his group of friends or Mikasa, even then it was usually to insult them or scoff. His voice was low and smooth and constantly dripping with sarcasm. So yeah Eren was in love with the short male, bad attitude and all. 

 

“Eren are you even listening to me?” Mikasa snapped and pulled on his ear.

 

“Ow! Fuck Mikasa yes! Don’t do drugs blah blah.” Eren growled and rubbed his ear. She huffed in response and her expression turned serious. 

 

“I’m serious Eren, you gotta stop that shit. It’s dangerous and it’ll lead to even worse drugs.” Mikasa warned. The brunette only rolled his eyes again, he’s heard it all before. “Don’t roll your eyes, you could die!” Mikasa insisted. He scoffed, he didn’t care if he died, the only things he enjoyed anymore was getting high and seeing that scowling face of Levi’s. Speaking of which, Eren glanced back over to him only to be met with silver eyes already on him. He inhaled sharply and dropped his gaze to the floor. ‘ _ Shit shit shit.’ _ Eren thought and quickly glanced over to see if he was still staring. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the raven had returned to talking to the brunette The brunette jumped when Armin spoke into his ear.

 

“Instead of constantly ogling him why don’t you actually ask him out?” Eren stared at his blonde friend in horror.

 

“Yeah and I should just let a shark bite my dick off!” He scoffed indignantly. Armin laughed at his outburst.

 

“Okay now you’re just being dramatic.” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way I am not ready for the ass kicking he’ll give me if I do” Armin rolled his eyes.

 

“You never know Eren.” It was Mikasa’s turn to scoff.

 

“I really don’t understand why you are so obsessed with him. He’s an ass to everyone even his group of friends.” As if to prove her point, Levi thumped the back of the brunettes head when their elbow almost hit them in the face. “See? Not to mention at family reunions all he does is bitch about how dirty everything is and sit in a corner away from everyone.” 

 

“Like you don’t do the same at family reunions. We all find that one corner to sit in until everything's over and contemplate if it's worth sticking this fork in your eye to escape.” Eren said and Armin made a gagging noise. He glanced over his shoulder to get another look at Levi. “Besides he may be an ass but he also has a great ass.” Mikasa made a face.

 

“Ew. Do NOT talk to me about my cousin's ass.” Eren only wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Come on Mikasa. It's like Nicki Minaj’s ass, all round and plump.” Mikasa covered her ears gagging. 

 

“ _ Please _ stop talking!” 

 

“Hey if I have to hear about how much you think my chem partner Annie is so ‘nice’ and ‘pretty’ and ‘oh how I wish she would sweep me off my feet in her short, muscular arms and ride away with me!’ then you can listen to me talk about Levi!” Eren said while Mikasa’s eyes widened.

 

“I do not talk about Annie like that!” Mikasa hissed her cheeks dusted with a light pink blush. Both Eren and Armin looked at each other before striking a dramatic pose.

 

“Oh Annie how I wish you would whisk me away with your blonde hair flowing in the wind!” Eren began.

 

“The way your icey blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, oh how it makes my heart flutter!” Armin continued. Mikasa’s face was now a bright red and she shoved the two laughing boys.

 

“Shut up!!” She nearly shouted. Eren was bent over laughing, using Armin as a way to stay balanced. The blonde wasn’t laughing as hard as he was but he still was gasping for breath at the end. He waved his hand at Mikasa.

“Come on ‘kasa we were just joking.Your secret is safe with us.” He said. Mikasa just pulled her scarf up over her mouth and nose, glaring at them half heartedly. “Besides as much as I would love standing here teasing you with Eren, we’re all gonna be late to first hour if we don’t start moving.” The blonde added as Mikasa glanced at her phone and cursed. “C’mon Eren we gotta go!.” Armin called at the brunet. Eren followed close and even though he’s got drugs pumping through him he can feel its going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass and I originally wanted to end it a different way but it didn't want to cooperate so whatever.  
> Feed back would be hella
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr
> 
> [Ereri blog](http://im-always-a-slut-for-ereri.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	4. Important Update ((not a chapter sorry))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important update

Hey look I updated after like 9 months even though its not really any update... Sorry for the super inconsistent update schedule I had a lot going on last year (I still do but it's more manageable now) hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. Not only that but I am going to be re-doing this story (sorry). I got another highschool au idea that was very similar to this one so I decided to just combine the two ideas together to make a super fic. It's going to b a very self-indulgent fic for myself about growing up in a household with a not fun parent and having ADHD (which was the main thing said parent constantly picked about). Hopefully I'll have the first re-done chapter up in a few weeks, we shall see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumbleh](http://im-always-a-slut-for-ereri.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short ah! Sorry, hopefully I'll post more frequently then my other ones but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
